WWE Haunted Mansion
by Ferrari
Summary: 15 WWE Superstars have been chosen to go to a Haunted Mansion. There will be deaths. Only 5 will survive...R&R Please
1. CastArrival

Vince McMahon chose 15 superstars to go to a trip to a Haunted Mansion. There will be mysteries to solve and also, there will be deaths. 10 superstars will DIE; the remaining 5 will win $500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 each. Don't know where Vince will get the money.  
  
Undertaker The Rock Stone Cold Brock Lesnar Kurt Angle Kane Booker T Chris Jericho Shawn Michaels Rey Mysterio Jeff Hardy The Hurricane D-Von Dudley Bubba Ray Dudley Triple H  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
During the Plane  
  
Rock: Rock says this, The Rock will win this thing.  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Kurt Angle: Don't start!  
  
Angle hits Austin over the head with a plane pillow.  
  
Austin (laughing): WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?  
  
Flight Attendant: Please remain in your seats.  
  
Austin: WHAT?  
  
Flight Attendant: Remain in your seats.  
  
Austin: WHAT?  
  
Flight Attendant: REMAIN IN YOUR DAMN SEATS.  
  
The flight attendant who was a woman came and kissed Austin in the lips: Please remain in your seat baby.  
  
Austin: WHAT?  
  
The flight attendant just left.  
  
Lesnar (smiling): WHAT?  
  
Everyone looked at Brock.  
  
Lesnar: What? I haven't said anything in a while.  
  
Undertaker: Those ghosts will respect me.  
  
HHH: I am the game and I am not scared of monsters.  
  
Hurricane: If you are scared, raise your hand!  
  
HHH raised his hand.  
  
Hurricane: Don't worry, Ill help you. I got super powers!  
  
HHH: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!..I mean, I don't need your help. I am not scared.  
  
Hurricane: Then why did you say you were scared?  
  
HHH: Uhhh...hey Hurricane, got any comics?  
  
Hurricane: I don't lend comics to bitches.  
  
HHH: What you call me?  
  
Rock: Rock says this, if you don't sit HHH, The Rock will lay the smackdown all over you candy ass.  
  
Hurricane: And I won't lend you my comics.  
  
Rock: Gimme that comic. The Rock says this, The Rock will take this comic, shine it all up, turn it sideways, and shove it DI-RECTLY your candy ass!!!!!  
  
Hurricane: Not the Superman issue. You can use the Spiderman comic to shove it.  
  
Rock: So you are the Hamburglar.  
  
Hurricane: I thought we were friends.  
  
Rock: You stole my HAM!!!!  
  
Rock tosses Hurricane out the door.  
  
Hurricane is now dead......  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ferrari: You didn't like that part huh? Sorry, you have to live with it.hee hee.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mysterio: ESE!!! Porque tiras a Hurricane?  
  
Rock: What in the blue hell is wrong with you.  
  
Mysterio: Why'd you throw my good friend Hurricane out the door.  
  
Rock: Know your role and shut your mouth before I toss you out too.  
  
Mysterio: Yes sir.  
  
Attendant: We have reached Parts Unknown City!  
  
Kane: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Attendant: You may now unbuckle your seatbelt.  
  
5 minutes later, they were in the airport.  
  
Someone: Hey Kane. How is my little demon doing?  
  
Kane: Hi mom.  
  
Kane's dad: Hey sport, I saw you on TV, you got your ass kicked.  
  
Kane: That's nice. I gotta go.  
  
Kane's mom: Are those your friends?  
  
Kane: Uhhhh.no!  
  
Kane's mom: Yes they are.  
  
All the superstars come over.  
  
Kane's mom: Who wants to see Kane when he was a little baby?  
  
Superstars: WE DO  
  
Kane: MOM!  
  
Kane's mom takes a picture from her purse. It's funny that everybody in Parts Unknown City were wearing masks.Just like Kane's.  
  
Kane's mom: Look.  
  
Superstars: EWWWWWW.  
  
Kane: MOMMMM!!!!!! NO!!!!!  
  
It was a picture of Kane's mom holding Kane. Kane had leaves growing from his body. Believe it.  
  
Kane grabs his parents and choke slams them.  
  
Undertaker: Are you all right dad?  
  
Undertaker then choke slams Kane.  
  
Undertaker: It ain't over boy.  
  
Undertaker then Last Rides Kane.  
  
Taker still hadn't had enough.  
  
Undertaker tombstones his brother.  
  
A referee came running, 1-2-3!  
  
It was weird because Undertaker's song began.and it was just an AIRPORT.  
  
Kane: OWWW.  
  
Undertaker: You still hadn't had enough?  
  
Brock Lesnar taps Undertaker in the back.  
  
Undertaker turns around into an F5!  
  
Lesnar: Let's all go to the damn mansion.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ferrari: This was just a start, hope you liked it. The more reviews I have, the more I will continue with this EXCITING STORY.Really. 


	2. Mystery

There were only 14 superstars left.  
  
They arrived in front of the giant mansion.  
  
Jericho opened the door and entered.  
  
Jericho: WOW!  
  
It was a first class house.  
  
Booker T: I don't think this is haunted.  
  
Michaels: Don't judge a book by its cover.  
  
Rock: The Rock says-  
  
HHH: Shut up you murderer!  
  
Angle ran to the fridge.  
  
Angle: THERE IS A LOT OF MILK!!!!!!!  
  
Michaels: And they have DVD and VCRs!  
  
Jericho: ASSCLOWN!  
  
Michaels: I AM THE SHOWSTOPPER!  
  
Rock: Austin, come over here!  
  
Rock was in the room staring at something as Austin came running.  
  
Austin: WHAT? BEER?  
  
Rock: No..look!  
  
They were looking at two ladies in bikini humping a pole together and telling Rock and Austin to come.  
  
Lady 1: Come over here.  
  
Lady 2: I like the bald one.  
  
There was some laughter.  
  
Rock approached the lady and actually, it wasn't a lady, it was just a doll controlled by the Dudley Boyz.  
  
D-Von: Ready?  
  
Bubba: YEAH!  
  
D-Von and Bubba 3-D The Rock over a table; Austin goes to Rock's aid only to be 3-D'd by The Dudleys.  
  
D-Von: Thou shall not kill!  
  
Bubba kicks Austin in the gut.  
  
Everyone had his own room to go to. In every door, there was a name.  
  
Booker T found his room.  
  
Booker: This is what I am talking about.  
  
The room had a couch, a king size bed, a TV, DVD, VCR, Stereo and rap CDs.  
  
Booker T went on the bed and slept.  
  
I don't know who put it, but there was a tombstone in front of Hurricane's room. No one can enter it.  
  
In 10 mins everyone is in their room except Undertaker. He is looking for Brock Lesnar.  
  
Taker: BROCK!!! BROCK!!  
  
Taker looks outside and there was a wrestling ring. He smiles and then keeps on looking for Brock. After minutes of searching, he finds Lesnar.  
  
Lesnar: I see you are looking for me. Is there a problem?  
  
Taker: Yes, there is a problem. And I will solve it right now.  
  
Lesnar: Firstly, there is a surprise in your room.  
  
Taker: Oh yeah?  
  
Taker runs to his room. When he enters, he starts shaking. Electricity from the walls goes around Undertaker. Undertaker screams out Latin words. He grows a big beard and his hair is longer. His bandana disappears. You guessed right, he has turned into the "Lord of Darkness!" All the superstars look in and see Taker.  
  
Angle: WOW! You drank milk right?  
  
Taker runs out of the room and finds Lesnar.  
  
Taker: Lesnar!  
  
Lesnar (fake look of fright): What!  
  
Undertaker grabs Lesnar and tombstones him.  
  
Undertaker: KANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kane runs towards Taker with a knife and hands Taker the knife.  
  
Taker sticks the knife into Lesnar and pulls out his heart.  
  
Taker once again picks up Lesnar and tombstones him in front of his room.  
  
Taker: REST IN PEACE!  
  
****************************************************************** Ferrari: I am sorry, did you really want to see Brock die? I did! HAHAHA!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A real tombstone shows up in front of Brock Lesnar's room.  
  
Jeff: I will stay away from him.  
  
Mysterio: Yeah, me too.  
  
*****  
  
Rock: Shit. Those damn Dudleys will pay.  
  
Austin: I am mad!  
  
Rock: What?  
  
Austin: I am pissed off.  
  
Rock: What?  
  
Austin: I am not happy.  
  
Rock: What?  
  
Austin: I am unhappy!  
  
Rock: What?  
  
Austin: I am going to kick those Dudley's ass. 3:16 all over those bitches and that's the bottom line-  
  
Rock: Cause The Rock and Austin says so! IF YOU SMELLLLLLLLLLLL WHAT 3:16 and THE BRAHMA BULL ARE COOKING!  
  
Austin: Let's go find them.  
  
*******  
  
Jeff Hardy was in the basement checking out some guitars that were left there when he stepped on something.  
  
Jeff looked and screamed. All the superstars heard it and came running.  
  
Jericho: What happened you assclo-. OH MY GOD!  
  
Booker T: Not again!  
  
D-Von: Who did this?  
  
Bubba: Whomever did this will pay!  
  
Michaels: I've never seen anything like this.  
  
Mysterio: I want to go home!  
  
Jeff: I was checking out the guitars when I saw this!  
  
Kane: I didn't do it!  
  
Rock: Jeff, what guitars?  
  
Jeff: THOS- Oh no! They were here a minute ago!  
  
Austin: You are a liar.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ferrari: You really want to know who it is huh? Well, R&R! Tune in the next chapter. Peace! 


	3. MORE MYSTERY!

Ferrari: I am back up in this FanFiction.Net village and I want to know if you are ready for CHAPTER 3?  
  
Reader 1: Wait! I gotta go get my glasses!  
  
Reader 2: I need my contacts.  
  
Reader 3: I need my teddybear. My teddy protects me from your curses!  
  
Ferrari: Yeah! Ok. NOW ARE YOU READY?  
  
Readers: YEAH!  
  
Ferrari: Okee Dokee!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Once upon a time there lived a little girl that-  
  
Readers: What? We want WWE Haunted Mansion!  
  
Ferrari: Ok OK! Picky picky!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Flashback:  
  
Jeff: I was checking out the guitars when I saw this!  
  
Kane: I didn't do it!  
  
Rock: Jeff, what guitars?  
  
Jeff: THOS- Oh no! They were here a minute ago!  
  
Austin: You are a liar.  
  
Jeff: I am not a freaking liar.  
  
Austin: WHAT?  
  
Jeff: I AM NOT A LIAR.  
  
Rock: Chill, chill.  
  
It was Triple H next to a big puddle of blood. His heart was right next to his left hand and he had a Spiderman comic shoved up his ass.  
  
Bubba: I remember it all like if it was yesterday.  
  
Bubba thinking:  
  
*Hurricane: I don't lend comics to Triple guys.  
  
HHH: What you call me?  
  
Rock: Rock says this, if you don't sit HHH, The Rock will assassinate you.  
  
Hurricane: And I won't lend you my comics.  
  
Rock: Gimme that comic. The Rock says this, The Rock will take this comic, shine it all up, turn it sideways, and shove it DI-RECTLY your candy ass then I will kill you!  
  
Hurricane: Not the Superman issue. You can use the Spiderman comic to shove it.*  
  
Mysterio: It had to be you Rock! I remember it too! Bubba, it was today.  
  
Rock: The Rock didn't say assassinate or I will kill you. The Rock said, I will lay the smackdown all over his candy ass and The Rock didn't say I will kill him.  
  
Bubba: If you assassinated Hurricane then you killed HHH too.  
  
Superstars except Austin: YEAH!!!  
  
Austin: How can it be Rock? He always talks in third person.  
  
Rock: Don't care what you sumbitches say!  
  
D-Von: If it wasn't you then who would it be? I know it's you "Dwayne"!  
  
Rock: Don't call The Rock "Dwayne"! Probably it's you and your friend Bobbie over there that killed him just to get ME in trouble.  
  
Booker T: That's gibberish.  
  
Jeff: Yeah, I lost my respect for you Rock. Let's go Rey.  
  
Mysterio: What has gone through your mind Rock?  
  
Everyone was leaving and muttering of how stupid Rock was.  
  
Austin: I know it wasn't you.  
  
Rock turned with surprise.  
  
Rock: I thought you were leaving with them too.  
  
Austin: Did you do it?  
  
Rock: No.  
  
Austin: Really, I won't tell them, did you do it?  
  
Rock: No!  
  
Austin: I hated him too, and you probably have a reason to kill him, so did you do it?  
  
Rock: NO!!!!!!! The Rock didn't do it!  
  
Austin: I believe you. Really.  
  
Rock: Who can it be? I know it wasn't me.  
  
Austin: I don't know.  
  
Rock: Wait, Undertaker didn't even come down. He might have answers. Follow The Rock!  
  
Rock started running upstairs.  
  
Rock: Do you think he killed him? Well, do you?  
  
Rock turns and didn't see Austin. Rock lifts one eyebrow and goes down the stairs.  
  
Rock (tears start forming): Fuck! Not again!  
  
Austin was dead. He was hung up, like crucified.  
  
Rock (with tears on his eyes): How? How? How? GUYS!!!!!!!! GUYS!!!!!!!!  
  
Some of the superstars came running down the stairs.  
  
Jericho: What happened Junior?  
  
Angle and Michaels: And where is Austin?  
  
Rock (tears): Well, Austin, he, uhh, is dead.  
  
Bubba: Where!!!  
  
All superstars shoved Rock off and went running down the stairs.  
  
D-Von: It was all Rock's FAULT! You killed Austin!  
  
Michaels: I disagree; I don't think he killed Austin. Remember what Vince said? The house IS haunted.  
  
Bubba: That is bullshit! Rock knows that the remaining five will receive a fortune each, and he wants to get rid of everybody as possible. You are really going that low huh? Just for the money? That is LOW! You start off with Hurricane, then Triple H, then with one of your best friends.  
  
Booker T: Rock, I have a lot of respect for you, but Bubba is right. You really do want that money.  
  
Angle: Let me get you a glass of milk. It can open up your mind.  
  
Jericho looks at Angle with an ugly stare then starts talking: How about we kill you huh? You like murdering people; we are all going to murder you now. Say your prayers, they won't work!  
  
ALL: YEAH!!  
  
Rock starts praying: God, I am sorry for killing the hamburglar, but he stole my ham! But God, I didn't even kill HHH or Austin. You know it.  
  
Bubba: D-VON!!!!!  
  
D-Von: WHAT!  
  
Bubba: Get the [metal] tables!!!!!!!!  
  
D-Von brings metal tables while everyone is holding The Rock.  
  
The Dudleys 3D The Rock through a metal table.  
  
Michaels places The Rock in one of the metal tables and goes up the stairs and Elbow Drops The Rock as Jeff Hardy Swanton Bombs him.  
  
Booker: He is not breathing.  
  
Jericho: That assclown deserves what happened.  
  
Bubba: Let's all wait for The Rock's tombstone to show up in front of his room.  
  
ALL: YEAH!!  
  
They wait 5 mins and nothing.  
  
D-Von: How come it's not showing up? Booker, is he really dead?  
  
Booker: I didn't see him breathing.  
  
All superstars go to the scene of the crime.  
  
The Rock was gone!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ferrari: I feel this is my best chapter yet. It was not as funny as the before chapters, but it was mysterious. Is The Rock really dead? Who killed Austin? Who killed HHH? Maybe there will be answers next chapter! So tune in!  
  
P.S. Should I make LONGER chapters? 


End file.
